Pancakes
by PSI-Triforce
Summary: When Captain Falcon and Toon Link accidentally hypnotise Samus, they decide to have a little bit of fun with the Bounty Hunter's mind... Oneshot


Captain Falcon and Toon Link were playing a video game in the lounge, while Samus was sitting on the couch in her Zero Suit, reading a book. It was a completely average day, and neither Captain Falcon, Toon Link, nor Samus could have predicted what was going to happen. Captain Falcon and Toon Link were trying to cooperate in escaping from 'The Hypnotiser' who was the villain of their game.

"Go this way, it's quicker!"

"Look up there though, you can see a hypno-screen ready to pop out!"

"That's just a window, and we're running out of time, come on!"

Toon Link reluctantly agreed with Captain Falcon, and their characters hurried down an alley, when the hypno-screen Toon Link had seen popped out and filled the television screen. A black and white swirl started moving around the screen, and in the background, the evil voice of the hypnotiser was heard.

"You are under my control! I have hypnotised you!"

This meant 'Game Over' and Toon Link sighed before putting his controller down and starting to walk out of the room, but the sight of Samus stopped him. She was staring at the screen with her eyes wide open. She wasn't moving.

"Captain Falcon? What's happening to Samus?"

Captain Falcon turned from the game and looked at Samus. As he came over, he noticed that Samus was staring directly at the screen, which was still spinning around.

"Dude, do you think she could be… hypnotised?"

Toon Link laughed, "Yeah, right. She got hypnotised by a video game…"

Captain Falcon kept his hunch though, and said in a deep voice to Samus, "Samus, you are under my control."

For a second, there was silence, and Toon Link was about to interrupt Captain Falcon and say, "See, I told you she wasn't hypnotised" but Samus opened her mouth slowly and spoke "I am under your control."

Toon Link and Captain Falcon looked at each other, grinned, and tried to think of something they could make Samus do. Eventually, Captain Falcon got an idea, and said slowly "Every time someone says the word 'pancakes', you have to go up to them, and…"

It was lunch time in Smash Mansion, and Toon Link and Captain Falcon were finding it hard to contain their excitement. After hypnotising Samus, they had to snap their fingers to bring her back to earth, but when she asked what had happened, they just told her she had dozed off. Now, it was the moment of truth. Just as everyone had sat down and was enjoying their meal, Captain Falcon politely asked Ness something.

"Ness, could you pass me… erm… them?"

Ness replied, "What, the strawberries?"

"No, on the other side, I've forgotten their name."

"Oh, the pancakes?"

"Yes!"

As soon as Ness said the word 'pancakes' Captain Falcon crossed his fingers and hoped that it worked. Toon Link was almost giggling, and Samus stood up, with her eyes glazed. Walking slowly up to Ness without saying a word, she gained the attention of the Smashers as they wondered what she was doing. As she arrived next to Ness' seat, Ness looked up and tried to get out of his seat, not knowing what was about to happen next. Before he could move, Samus leant over and picked up Ness, before pulling him up towards her and pressing their lips together.

The rest of the Smashers had their mouths open in shock, except for Captain Falcon and Toon Link, who had their faces buried in their laps to avoid the others from hearing their laughter. For the next minute, Samus continued to kiss Ness passionately, with the other Smashers completely bemused. When the minute was finally up, Samus pulled her lips away from Ness, and suddenly realised what she was doing. Seeing the other Smashers staring at her, she had no idea what had made her kiss Ness, and now she had no idea how to explain it. She opened her mouth and tried to think of something to say, but couldn't, so she just put Ness down and stood there for a few seconds while everyone was staring at her. Captain Falcon nudged Peach and whispered something to her, and Peach was the first one to speak up when she said,

"Are you kidding? Samus just kissed Ness, there are more important things I've got to do than pass you more pancakes!"

As soon as Peach said it, Samus' eyes went glazed again. Captain Falcon and Toon Link knew what was coming, as Samus walked slowly up to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, lifted her into her arms, and…

After lunch, Samus ran off to her room, while Captain Falcon and Toon Link excused themselves to play more of their game. As soon as they left the room, they burst into laughter so hard that Toon Link was crying.

"Did… you… see… the look on her face?" Toon Link said through the laughter.

"Did you see the look on Ness' face? He thought Christmas had come early!" Captain Falcon replied.

They fell silent as a grumpy Samus entered the room and collapsed on the couch to read more of her book.

"Oh, hey Samus… mind telling us what happened back there?" Captain Falcon asked, doing his best to avoid giggling.

"I don't know, ok?" she snapped back. "It just… happened!"

"Don't worry," said Toon Link in his sweetest voice, "We'll still be your friends!"

Samus didn't reply and went back to her book, while Toon Link and Captain Falcon went back to playing their game. They didn't try very hard to win, and soon came across the familiar, 'Game Over' screen, looking back at Samus to make sure she was hypnotised again.

"Ok, what should we make her do this time?"

"I don't know, it would have to be big to top lunch…"

Captain Falcon's face suddenly looked serious as he realised what they could make her do. He whispered something to Toon Link, only to have him say "Ewwww! Gross! Can Samus even… do… them?"

Captain Falcon grinned. "There's only one way to find out! Samus, every time you hear the word 'pancakes' from now on, you will have," he took a deep breath, "an or-"

Dinner couldn't come quickly enough for Captain Falcon and Toon Link. Samus was seated nervously in front of the Smashers, focussing all her energy on not kissing them. The rest of the Smashers had decided not to talk to Samus about what had happened earlier, and everything seemed to be going alright, until Captain Falcon said, "Hey, how come we don't have any pancakes any more?"

Samus immediately felt something strange. Her breathing got louder and deeper, and she started gripping the table as hard as she could to avoid doing things with her hands that she knew she would regret.

"Captain Falcon," Toon Link said, "Why would we have pancakes now when we had pancakes for breakfast and pancakes for lunch? Isn't that enough pancakes?"

Samus felt the strange feeling getting stronger each time someone said the word 'pancakes', but she was too busy hiding the feeling to try and figure out what was doing this to her.

"Oh, you know how I feel about pancakes," replied Captain Falcon. "I'm a pancakes kind of person. I love pancakes, pancakes in the morning, pancakes in the evening, pancakes pancakes pancakes! I just can't get enough pancakes!"

Toon Link nudged Captain Falcon, and whispered "Dude, too much, if you say it any more, she'll explode!"

Samus had now gotten the attention of the Smashers once more. She was squirming in her seat, and her eye was twitching. She crossed her legs and gripped the table as hard as she could, only to have a large chunk of it breaking off in her hands. She heard someone asking if she was alright, but she didn't dare open her mouth in case she said something she'd regret. As she felt the strange feeling getting stronger and stronger, she could no longer contain herself as she let out a high pitched scream before falling backwards onto the floor.

When she opened her eyes, she was still breathing heavily, sweating, panting, and the less said about where her hands were, the better. Most of the younger Smashers had their eyes covered by the adults, who were looking at Samus in disgust. With a startled cry, Samus got up and ran to her room as fast as she could. Captain Falcon and Toon Link quickly excused themselves out into the hallway, where again, they burst into laughter. However, their laughter quickly stopped when they heard somebody else.

"Where are you two going?"

They looked up to see Link, looking angrily at both of them.

"We were… telling each other a joke…"

Link looked impatient, and said "I'll cut to the chase, it's pretty obvious that you two are messing with Samus, but you will go up to her room, NOW, apologise, and tell her what you've been doing. If you don't, I'll tell her."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to tell Samus!" Captain Falcon said.

Link grabbed the Master Sword and quickly slashed several times at Captain Falcon, who screamed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was fine, but when he looked down at his shirt, he saw that the message 'Tell Samus' had been cut into it.

Toon Link spoke up, "We'll go talk to her now…"

"This is all your fault…"

"It was your idea too!"

"If we hadn't walked down that stupid alleyway like I said, she wouldn't have got hypnotised!"

"Shut up!"

Captain Falcon and Toon Link stood nervously in front of Samus' room before knocking on the door.

"Samus, we need to talk, it's about…"

Captain Falcon lost his nerve to admit what he'd done, so Toon Link had to speak up.

"We know what made you… do that stuff today."

Samus opened her door immediately. It was clear that she'd been crying, and Toon Link and Captain Falcon looked at each other guiltily.

"Samus, you got hypnotised by one of our games… we thought it would be funny to… make you do stuff with the other Smashers around… it's our fault…"

Samus immediately yelled and charged at Captain Falcon, who didn't know how to defend himself from this enraged woman, so he yelled, "Pancakes!!"

Samus immediately started feeling strange again and collapsed on the floor. Toon Link tried to reason with her while she was on the ground, but they couldn't help her until she had calmed down.

"Samus, we can stop this! You just need to get hypnotised again, and we can-"

Samus grabbed Toon Link by his shirt and screamed,

"I swear to-"

"Pancakes!" shouted Toon Link nervously. Samus dropped him.

"When I get up-"

"Pancakes!"

"I will murder-"

"Pancakes!"

"You sons of-"

"Pancakes!"

"You mother f-"

"Pancakes!"

Samus felt weak and tried to stand up, but her knees gave way and she fell onto the floor again, passing out. Captain Falcon and Toon Link looked at each other, before Toon Link said

"Let's get this over with…"

Carrying an unconscious Samus down to the lounge, Captain Falcon placed her on the couch just as she was waking up. She still felt weak, but full of rage, but Captain Falcon quickly said,

"If you watch this, you'll be back to normal in a second, ok?"

Samus reluctantly nodded, as Toon Link and Captain Falcon hypnotised her again, and commanded her to never be hypnotised by any game ever again. Snapping his fingers, Captain Falcon got Samus to wake up, and she seemed more nervous than angry this time.

"Did it work?"

"There's only one way to find out…" Toon Link took a deep breath "Pancakes."

For a second, everyone was silent, until Samus shrugged. Nothing had happened.

"Well, isn't it nice that this is all over, we'll just be going now-" Captain Falcon tried to say, leaving with Toon Link, but he was grabbed and pulled back, along with Toon Link, by Samus.

"Listen you two… If either of you ever play any trick like that on me again… trust me… I will hurt you. Understood?"

Captain Falcon and Toon Link nodded, and Samus left the room. Toon Link scratched his head.

"Well, that was a funny day. Shame it's over…"

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Captain Falcon. "There's still Zelda and Peach to hypnotise…"

Fin


End file.
